


Кожа

by Amarillis_L



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: Высокие отношения крокодила и человека.





	Кожа

Рой спал, положив голову на вытянутую на столе руку. Он умудрился прилечь на крохотном пятачке, свободном от мешанины разобранных устройств, деталей, телефонных корпусов и инструментов. Открытый ноутбук мигал красным сигналом разряжающейся батареи. Уэйлон обвел внимательным взглядом крохотную комнату в подвале, втянул воздух, принюхался. Пахло затхлостью, ржавыми трубами, сырым бетоном, подсохшей пиццей и бумагой. Он перешагнул через рухнувшую стопку книг и журналов. С глянцевых серых и синих обложек на Уэйлона смотрели шестеренки, электрические разряды и непонятные металлические конструкции, похожие на инопланетных сороконожек. В прошлый раз, когда он заходил, всего этого бумажного барахла было меньше. Как будто Рой задался целью перетащить в свою нору всю городскую библиотеку.

Рой не проснулся даже тогда, когда Уэйлон подошел почти вплотную. В резком свете единственной лампы над столом тени под его глазами казались нарисованными карандашом. Кожа туго обтянула скулы, бледные губы приоткрыты. Рой не был пьян, но спал слишком крепко, или не спал, а опять был под кайфом.

Уэйлон рыкнул низко и зло, схватил мальчишку за волосы, дернул вверх, и только тогда Рой проснулся, вскинулся, его пальцы бессильно скользнули по бугристой шкуре. Несколько секунд он вырывался молча, отчаянно, и остановился, только когда понял, кто его держит.

— Привет, Уэйлон, я тебя не ждал сегодня. Решил забежать на чай? — преувеличенно бодро поинтересовался он и поднял глаза. Мутные, покрасневшие, с выступившими венками. С нормальными зрачками. На его лице расцвела улыбка.

— Решил проверить, чем ты тут занимаешься, — ответил Уэйлон и разжал пальцы.

Рой упал обратно на стул и откинулся на спинку, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на возвышающуюся над ним фигуру.

— Руки покажи, — велел Уэйлон.

Рой послушно вытянул обе руки. Следы старых уколов сходили, новых не появилось.

— У человека еще куча мест, куда можно уколоться, — сказал Рой. — Я уточняю на всякий случай, если ты не знал. Здесь, — он указал на подмышки. — Вот тут, — похлопал себя под коленями. — Ну и сюда, конечно, лучше всего, если хочешь спрятаться от заботливого папочки, — он раздвинул ноги и указал пальцем на пах.

Пока Уэйлон соображал, что нужно сказать в такой ситуации, Рой крутанулся на стуле и полез в ящик стола.

— Так что если ты не собираешь меня раздевать, давай я просто пописаю в баночку. У меня тут где-то был тест. Нет, не тот, о котором ты подумал, — быстро уточнил Рой и заржал, хотя Уэйлон еще не успел ничего подумать. Он ударил ладонью по столу, легко, чтобы не сломать, но достаточно увесисто, чтобы заставить Роя заткнуться, а разваленные детали подпрыгнуть.

— Ты принимал наркотики? — прямо спросил Уэйлон.

— Нет, — ответил Рой, сразу став серьезным. — И ты поверишь на слово?

Уэйлон не знал, верить ему или нет. Наркоманы хитрые, изворотливые люди, а у Роя уже были срывы. Но он никогда не скрывал их.

— Если ты мне врешь… — Уэйлон наклонился к нему, подцепил когтем подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и посмотрел в глаза. На старых фотографиях в сети, где Рой попадал в кадр вместе с Оливером Куином, они были веселые, ярко-зеленые. А сейчас выцвели до непонятного цвета. Но, по крайней мере, за эти месяцы в них появилось хотя бы какое-то выражение. В глазах Роя была пустота, когда они встретились на той крыше. Уэйлон был доволен собой.

— Я что, похож на самоубийцу, Уэйлон? — улыбка Роя стала поистине сияющей. — Если ты перестанешь втыкать в меня когти, я кое-что тебе покажу.

В ноздри ударил невыносимо яркий, одуряющий запах крови. По открытому горлу Роя потекла тонкая красная струйка. Уэйлон сглотнул, с трудом отвел взгляд и поспешно отступил на шаг. Вытер руку о штанину.

Рой одной рукой прижал к царапине какую-то замасленную тряпку, найденную тут же, на столе, второй пытался закрыть корпус телефона.

— Найди чистый бинт или вату, — велел Уэйлон. Его когти легко могли занести заразу из городской канализации. Обычно он обрабатывал царапины и ссадины, которые оставлял на Рое, если тот сам не мог. Иногда Уэйлону приходилось прибегать к силовым аргументам, особенно поначалу, когда у Роя был срыв за срывом.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Рой. Он наконец собрал корпус и протянул Уэйлону телефон.

Широкий, увесистый, с большим цветным экраном и панелью с крупными кнопками, полностью металлический.

— Противоударный, водонепроницаемый, не бронированный, но кнопки сотрешь нескоро, и их легко заменить. Сделан под твою… руку, — описывал Рой свою работу. В прошлый раз Уэйлон при нем сломал очередную чертову звонилку. Стоило чуть сильнее ударить по корпусу, и он пробивался насквозь.

Уэйлон посмотрел на телефон, потом на Роя, все еще протягивающего руку. Взгляд у него был странный, выжидающий и словно просящий. На короткое мгновение Уэйлон подумал, что внутри корпуса бомба, и она взорвется, как только окажется в его руке. Но даже если Рой почему-то решил ему навредить, он знает, что так ничего не выйдет. Уйэлон подставил ладонь.

— Спасибо. — Он сжал пальцы на корпусе, второй рукой потыкал кнопки. — Удобно, — вынес он заключение, и Рой заметно расслабился, кажется, даже выдохнул.

— Давай свой телефон, я перекину данные, — сразу предложил он. — Хочешь, игрушек закачаю? Будешь машинки гонять или тетрис собирать.

Уэйлон выложил на стол телефон. Новый, но уже поцарапанный. Он давно привык жить с такими руками, но вещи страдали постоянно. Сверху он положил несколько помятых купюр. Рой аккуратно вытащил из-под них телефон.

— Это подарок, — помрачнел он. — Я не возьму. Я и так тебе слишком много должен.

— Это на еду, ты же не можешь жрать свое железо, — возразил Уэйлон.

Рой безразлично пожал плечами.

— Ты платишь за мое лечение, на еду я как-нибудь сам заработаю, — ответил он.

— Опять попадешь в плохую компанию, — предупредил Уэйлон.

— Парень, я общаюсь с Убийцей Кроком, — развел руками Рой. — Вот это по-настоящему плохая компания, все остальные — детишки по сравнению с тобой.

Уэйлон понимал, что его слова не были комплиментом. По крайней мере, не в устах бывшего домашнего мальчика. Но все равно чувствовал гордость. Действительно, он был самым опасным хищником на улицах этого города.

— Занесу тебе вечером или как сделаю, — сказал Рой, забирая телефон. Его пальцы коснулись руки Уэйлона. Тот ничего не почувствовал: ни тепла, ни давления, ни скольжения — толстая кожа не давала ощущений — но мозг все равно отозвался на это короткой вспышкой удовольствия. Уэйлону нравилось, когда Рой случайно дотрагивался до него. Нравилось, когда он это видел. А Уэйлон очень хотел почувствовать. От этого желания тяжелело в паху и стучало в висках. Уэйлон представил, как Рой ведет ладонями по его животу, спускается ниже… В горле зародился глухой голодный рык. Это значило, что пора уходить.

Уэйлон провел костяшками пальцев по скуле мальчишки. Тот обхватил губами головку его члена, спустился ниже, помогая себе рукой. Уэйлон стиснул в пальцах рыжие пряди, дернул на себя, заставляя сразу взять глубже. Рот мальчишки был восхитительно горячим и влажным. Уэйлон чувствовал это.

Мальчишка плотнее сжал губы, плавно скользнул дальше по члену. Головка уперлась в мягкое небо, и где-то внутри, под кожей, побежали мурашки. Уэйлон попытался сильнее сжать волосы, и не смог удержать — слишком короткие. Но этот мальчишка хорошо знал его, знал, что ему было нужно. Он вдохнул, качнул головой вперед, пропуская член в расслабленное горло. Нежные упругие стенки плотно обхватили его. Глубоко. Жарко. Тесно. Каждое из ощущений растекалось по всему телу. Уэйлон слышал биение собственного пульса, чувствовал дрожь в теле мальчишки, передающуюся ему. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и шкура разойдется трещинами.

Когти вошли в кирпичную стену за спиной, как в масло. Посыпалась каменная крошка. Горло мальчишки сжалось, заставив Уэйлона рычать от удовольствия. Это ему понравилось даже больше обычного. Он прижал ладонь к затылку мальчишки, не давая отстраниться. Тот забился, пытаясь освободиться. Стенки его горла судорожно сжались вокруг члена, потом снова и снова. Он задыхался. Уэйлон видел умоляющий взгляд карих глаз. Неправильно. Все не так. Уэйлон зажмурился. Мозг сходил с ума от переизбытка ощущений. Короткими вспышками перед глазами всплывало другое лицо, другие губы, растянутые в улыбке. Он почти вживую видел стоящего перед ним на коленях Роя. Это он сейчас брал его член так глубоко, насколько было возможно. Это ему Уэйлон кончал в рот, все еще прижимая голову почти вплотную к себе.

— Уэйлон, — услышал он сквозь мягкую теплоту, окутавшую сознание. Он отпустил мальчишку, и тот повалился на землю, пытаясь одновременно вдохнуть и сблевать. На нижнем пролете пожарной лестницы стоял Рой. Должно быть, он искал его, чтобы отдать чертов телефон, и вот нашел.

— Что-то хочешь сказать? — спросил Уэйлон, пока Рой сверлил его взглядом, которого он никогда у него не видел. Живым, цепким, как через прицел. Уэйлону он понравился. Значит, оставалось еще что-то, способное его задеть.

Уэйлон вытащил деньги и кинул мальчишке, который как раз поднимался на ноги. Тот поблагодарил кивком, вытер рот рукавом. Глаза Роя снова сделались серыми, равнодушными, как будто и не было этой вспышки.

— Найду, как понадобишься, — сказал Уэйлон мальчишке, имени которого никогда не спрашивал. — Волосы не обрезай, — напомнил он.

В ответ получил еще один кивок и понимающую ухмылку.

Они с Роем были не слишком похожи: одно телосложение, один цвет волос, вот, пожалуй, и все. Даже двигались они по-разному. Неслучившийся герой и неудавшийся студент. Но, когда стоит на коленях, разница не так уж и видна.

Рой все еще молчал. На его лице последовательно отразились удивление, непонимание, а потом осознание. Безымянный мальчишка, зарабатывающий на жизнь чем придется, и то сообразил быстрее.

— Так что ты там говорил? — снова поинтересовался Уэйлон. Он подошел к лестнице, на которой стоял Рой. Так они получались почти одного роста.

— Уэйлон… — повторил Рой заторможено, как со сна. От его голоса и этой растерянной интонации под шкурой как будто продрало ознобом. Уэйлон подался вперед, наклонился к его уху. Он чувствовал запах его тела, пота, металла и машинного масла, но не чувствовал тепла, исходящего от кожи, не знал, какая она на ощупь.

Рой не двигался — от Убийцы Крока не убежать. Уэйлон слышал его частое дыхание. Он высунул язык, провел по бьющейся жилке. Соль, пыль, железо. Кожа гладкая, мягкая. На этом месте она особенно нежная и теплая. Кровь течет совсем близко. Рой, кажется, перестал дышать. Потом медленно, как через силу, откинул голову назад, подставляя горло.

В груди Уэйлона прокатился довольный рык. Он знал, что, если пожелает, если скажет, Рой сделает для него то же самое, что тот мальчишка. Не за деньги, не из страха, а потому что должен больше, чем когда-нибудь сможет отдать. Он должен ему за возможность начать жизнь еще раз.

Но он забрал мальчишку Оливера Куина не за тем, чтобы трахать его в рот. Это была работа для тех, кому не уйти дальше грязных улиц городских трущоб. Вопреки расхожему мнению и создаваемого образу, Уэйлон не был животным и умел заботиться о тех, кого брал под свое покровительство. Король Крок — вот какое имя дали ему его люди. Им он гордился не меньше, чем прозвищем Убийца.

— Почему не ты? — спросил он вместо Роя. — Потому что я убийца, мальчик. Если захочу, то сожру тебя или развешу кишки на фонарном столбе. Твоя жизнь в моих руках. Но если я захочу взять тебя, то подожду, пока ты сам ко мне придешь.

Он сделал шаг назад и протянул руку. Рой уставился на нее широко открытыми глазами.

— Телефон, — напомнил Уэйлон, и Рой как будто отмер, скинул рюкзак с плеча. Его движения были нервными, суетливыми больше, чем обычно. Он чуть не уронил телефон, когда вкладывал его в ладонь Уэйлона.

— Оказывается, ты афроамериканец, — задумчиво сказал Рой у него за плечом.

— Что? — Уэйлон отвлекся от листания установленных программ и обернулся. Рой облокотился на перила лестничного пролета и тоже пытался заглянуть в экран. Свет от монитора в темноте делал его лицо похожим на восковую маску.

— Ну, — он выразительно поднял брови, — Я не задумывался раньше о твоей расовой принадлежности.

— А ты думал, я родился крокодилом? — расхохотался Уэйлон.

— Что-то типа этого, — немного смущенно согласился Рой.

— Быстро ты разглядел мою расовую принадлежность, — заметил Уэйлон. Он закончил проверять телефон. Эта игрушка оказалась самой удобной из всех, которые у него были. Сделана под его ладонь. Уэйлон понятия не имел, когда Рой успел так точно оценить ее размеры и пропорции.

— Я привык сразу охватывать картину целиком, — ответил Рой и спрыгнул на землю, сразу став в половину роста Уэйлона. — Увидимся.

— Держи себя в руках, — предупредил Уэйлон, — Я слежу за тобой.

— Знаю, — радостно отозвался Рой и, не оборачиваясь, махнул ему рукой.

Вряд ли где-то еще был человек, который был счастлив услышать, что за ним наблюдает Убийца Крок.


End file.
